


Never Tell Them

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: L Words [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, L words, Love, M/M, Yuuri gives people their L words, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Yuri will never admit that he got his L words from Victor and Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I was thinking about what Victor had said about people getting their L words from Yuuri, and I decided to take a closer look at that. I hope you like it.

Victor had talked about L words before, how he'd gotten his from Yuuri. It was only something he'd said in passing, something Yuri had just barely heard. Later, the blonde would wonder what those L words were.

It was only after spending an evening watching a movie with the older couple that Yuri figured it out, Victor's L words. Life and love. Thinking back on it, it made sense. The silver haired man was so incredibly sappy that really, he should seen it coming. He wanted to gag at the thought of it.

The longer he thought about it, the less disgusted he found himself feeling. In regards to Victor and Yuuri, Yuri could see where the sappy thought had come from. As opposed to before Victor left for Hasetsu, the man now seemed happier. He had always been upbeat and cheerful, of course, but now he was truly happy. A joy resided in those icey blue-green eyes that Yuri hadn't seen there before. His smiles were bigger, and a more playful side of him had come out. None of these things were particularly new. To most, there wouldn't seem to be a difference at all. Mila and Georgi had noticed it too, if on a more minute level.

Love permeated everything Victor did now. (Honestly, how Katsuki missed it, Yuri wasn't quite sure.) He looked at the world with a renewed vigor. There was a drive in him that even Yakov had noticed and commented on once. As Yuri watched the two, he noted the amount of life that Victor had. Around Yuuri, it was more noticeable, but on his own, there was a definite change. A year ago, Victor spent most of his free time on his own, and more often than not, he seemed to frown or look at the world through clouded eyes. Now, there was a sparkle of interest, as if everything was suddenly new even if he had seen all these sights before a million times.

It took watching Victor for Yuri to notice something similar in himself. Of course, he would never admit it and would hide behind a mask of yelling and mean words. But Yuri supposed he'd found some L words in Katsuki, too.

He may not act the same way Victor does, and he certainly didn't look at Yuuri like he was the world, but he didn't have to. He knew, even still being fifteen, that there were different types of love in the world. He'd learned something from Yuuri that was irreversible. Yuri skated because of Victor and Yuuri. He tried so hard because of them. He pushed himself because some part of him wanted to impress them. Some part of him wanted to keep them near, compete with them, learn from them.

These words would never leave his mouth, not ever. Victor and especially Yuuri were never to know how he appreciated his L words.

But it was undeniable. The couple had shown something about life and love to the teen, and it had changed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As usual, let me know what you think and if you find any grammar mistakes. Thanks!


End file.
